Something went wrong
by abcdinoman
Summary: A virus containing strands of pokemon DNA is accidentally created and it escapes into the world. What will happen and can it be stopped? rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any trademark stuff I may use… So get over it!!

A/n: I decided to try a new story. I haven't written anything in a while because I've been busy with school.

_**Something Went Wrong**_

Prologue:

The scientist slumped down in his chair. He had thought his experiment would work this time. He had been experimenting with pokemon DNA for some time now but had nothing to show for it.

_I'd better go home now,_ he thought as he began to pick up his research notes and put them in his folder. He glanced at the massive experimentation machine in his lab again before walking out the door, saying something that sounded like, "Maybe I should get a new job."

In all the research he had done over the years, nothing had prepared him, or the entire region, for what would happen next…

At twelve o'clock, midnight, the experimentation machine suddenly powered up. It wasn't supposed to be able to turn itself on unless it detected a serious virus. Its programming automatically sent the scientist an urgent alert phone call, but the virus had already cut the machine's communications. The scientist slept on, oblivious in his sleep.

"**Warning! Computer virus detected!"** It said in a robotic voice, **"Caution! Unknown contaminants have appeared in examination chamber number one! Now transferring to containment chamber."**

Had the scientist known this would happen, he probably would have removed the DNA samples from the machine. Making this situation far worse, the samples were in the examination chambers.

"**Examination chambers two and three are now contaminated. Transferring to containment chamber. Now attempting to purge contaminants…"** there was a pause for a few seconds, **"Purge failed. Manual purge required. Estimated time until contaminants escape: seven hours and counting."**

A computer screen in the lab turned on. The number 7:00 appeared on it. It dropped to 6:59.

Chapter 1

Ryan woke to the sound of his alarm clock blaring loudly. He reached out of bed and turned it off. His television was still on, so he must have fallen asleep watching it. On the screen, a reporter was saying, "The recent outbreak of computer viruses has been traced back to Team Rocket…" Ryan wasn't worried though, his computer had the latest in virus protection technology installed on it.

He got dressed, and then went downstairs to have breakfast. He looked at the clock on the wall. It read six fifty-one. "Crap! I've got to meet Dr. Aaron at the lab at seven!" He exclaimed. He grabbed a breakfast bar out of the cabinet and dashed out the door, entering Viridian Forest.

Now eighteen, Ryan had moved to the forest three years ago to help Dr. Aaron. The walk between his house and the lab was rather inconvenient, but he managed. Ryan entered the lab, and Dr. Aaron was looking back and forth between a glass chamber and a computer screen. The screen read: Estimated time until contaminants escape, four minutes.

End of chapter 1.

A/n: sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/n: I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon etc.

Chapter 2

"Uh, Dr. Aaron, what does that screen mean?" Ryan asked, bewildered.

"It means we have four minutes to get out of here. A computer virus infected the machine last night and created contaminants that the system couldn't purge," said Dr. Aaron, "We've got three and a half minutes to get out of here!"

_A computer virus!_ Ryan thought, _that must be the one they were talking about on TV!_ "Ok, let's get out of here!"

"Three minutes left!" Dr. Aaron shouted as they sprinted out the door.

Once they were safely inside Ryan's house, Dr. Aaron explained, "The contaminants originated in the examination chambers. That's where the DNA samples were. I think the contaminants may have combined with the DNA to create a virus!" They heard a loud, hissing noise coming from the lab. "Uh-oh! Okay, wild pokemon are likely to catch and carry this virus. We have to avoid wild pokemon at all costs!"

"Why?" asked Ryan.

"Because they might have the virus! Duh!" Dr. Aaron said.

"What will the virus do?" Ryan questioned.

"How should I know? It's only been two minutes since it escaped. Although I'm sure whatever it does, we won't like it."

Suddenly, the radio in the corner of the room crackled to life. "Ryan, do you copy? I…" the transmission was overpowered by static, indicating that the signal was weak, "…need back-up…" more static, "…I'm under attack!"

Ryan recognized the voice. It was Dr. Aaron's other assistant, Sarah. Ryan spoke into the radio. "Sarah, I copy. What's going on? Where are you?"

"I'm near the lab… I'm being attacked by a Blazeken!" Sarah responded.

"What the heck is a Blazeken doing in this region?" asked Ryan.

"Didn't you hear?" Dr. Aaron said, "Pokemon from different regions were recently integrated into this region."

"Thanks for telling me so soon," Ryan said sarcastically. "Ok, Sarah, I'm going to come find you. Hang on!"

Dr. Aaron got a surprised look on his face. "Are you crazy?! You can't go out there! You might become infected by the virus!"

"Oh, yeah? And what about her? Are you saying we should just leave her?" Ryan said angrily.

"No, I'm not saying-" Dr. Aaron started to say.

"Good, then we agree. I'm going to help Sarah!" With that, Ryan pulled open a closet and grabbed a rifle and a cartridge of tranquilizer darts out of it. Then he rushed out the door.

_He's crazy! _ Dr. Aaron thought, _Why did I hire him again?_

Sarah stood with her back against a tree. _I'm trapped!_ She thought. The Blazeken's eyes were glowing an eerie red, and it was gaining speed as it ran at her. She clamped her eyes shut and braced her body for impact. She heard something zoom through the air, followed immediately by a dull thud. She opened her eyes and saw the Blazeken lying on the ground three feet away from her, with a tranquilizer dart sticking out of its neck.

"You thought I wouldn't make it to you in time, didn't you?" Ryan said as he emerged from the foliage holding a rifle.

"No, actually, I didn't."

Later, back at Ryan's house, Dr Aaron had just finished explaining the situation to Sarah. "I'm going to try to make an anti-dote, but I don't know enough of the symptoms yet, or what it does to humans. I need you two to go find out more about what's going on. And this time, Sarah, don't forget to take your pokemon with you."

A few minutes later, Ryan and Sarah were ready to go. They walked out the door, not knowing what they would soon find.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon etc.

Chapter 3

Ryan and Sarah walked cautiously through the forest. Char, Ryan's Charmeleon, was walking next to them. Every once in a while Char would look around as if he heard something coming. "Char, just calm down," Ryan said. They were on their way to Viridian city, and for the time being, they were staying out of the tall grass as much as they could. "Hey, Sarah," Ryan said, "when we get to Viridian city, I need to visit someone."

"Do I know this person?" Sarah asked.

"Not exactly…" Ryan said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said.

Ryan heard a rustling noise behind him. He looked back and saw a Pidgey hop out of the grass. Ryan shrugged and looked forward again. "Charmeleon!" Char yelled. Ryan spun around, and for a split second, he saw the Pidgey flying at him at a speed far higher than it should have been able to, and its eyes were glowing red. "Crap!" Ryan yelled as he threw himself on the ground. The Pidgey zoomed past him. "Char, use flamethrower!" he said. Char shot a burst of flames at the Pidgey, knocking it unconscious.

"I think we should get out of here. Come on! Viridian city is just a little bit further that way!" Sarah said, pointing down the path. There were several angry bird calls behind them. Ryan pushed himself onto his feet. "Run!" he shouted. They ran down the path until they reached Viridian city. Ryan realized they hadn't been pursued at all. "I wonder why they didn't chase us…" he muttered.

About thirty minutes later, Ryan and Sarah were standing outside a house. Ryan looked at his watch. It was 11:30 a.m. He walked to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and standing there was someone who looked almost exactly like him. "Hey, Ryan! I haven't seen you in a while. What's up?" the person said.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Sarah suddenly shouted, "How can there be two Ryans?"

Ryan turned around to face Sarah. "Uh… Sarah, I'd like you to meet my twin brother, Eric," he said.

"Nice to meet you," said Eric, "I assume Ryan forgot to mention me."

Sarah mumbled Ryan and Eric couldn't hear. Then Eric said, "Well, come in. Tell me what you've been up to." He turned around and walked inside his house, with Ryan and Sarah following behind him. Once they were inside, Eric sat down on a couch and Ryan and Sarah sat down on another one that was next to it. Ryan and Eric started talking about stuff and then Ryan explained about how the virus was accidentally created in the lab. Suddenly, Sarah interrupted their conversation. "Wait, are you guys fraternal twins or identical twins?" she asked.

"We're identical. Why?" said Ryan.

"Your eyes don't match," she stated.

"What?!" Ryan and Eric said simultaneously.

"Your eye colors aren't the same. Ryan, your eyes are blue, so Eric's eyes should be blue, not brown." Sarah said.

Ryan looked at his brother's eyes. Sarah was right. "Eric, you better go look in a mirror," he said. Eric walked over to a mirror hanging on the wall "What the crap?!" Eric shouted.

"Hang on, have you been in contact with any wild pokemon today?" Sarah asked.

"No… wait, yes I have. Earlier today I tripped over an Eevee, but I don't see what this has to do with-" Eric began to say.

"And what did that Eevee do?" she asked

"Ok, fine. After I tripped on it, I rolled onto my back. All of the sudden, the Eevee's eyes eyes started glowing red, and then it jumped on top of me. I've never seen an Eevee get this pissed! It started biting me violently. I mean, look!" Eric said as he pulled up his shirt, revealing several bite marks. Ryan looked at Sarah. She had a worried look on her face. Ryan pulled out his cell phone and dialed Dr. Aaron's number. "Hello?" he heard Dr. Aaron say. "Hey Dr. Aaron, it's Ryan. Sarah and I just found out about something that I think you should see." Ryan said.

"Ok, then come back to the lab I guess," Dr. Aaron said. Ryan hung up and said, "Uh, Eric, I think you should come back to lab with us."

"Ok… Just let me get some stuff." Eric said. He walked over to the steps and went upstairs. "I don't think this is going to turn out to be good," Sarah said. "Me neither," said Ryan.

A little while later, they re-entered the forest. They were about halfway to the lab when a voice behind them said, "I hate to interrupt, but aren't you the idiot that tripped over me earlier this morning?"

They turned around. Sitting in the middle of the path was an Eevee. It's eyes were blue.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: sorry i took so long to update...

Disclaimer: i dont own any of the trademarked, copyrighted, etc things in things.

Chapter 4

Jack Anders sat on his front porch, watching some kids play in the street. Jack always wore sunglasses, even when it wasn't particularly sunny. He did this to shield his light-sensitive red eyes. The ball the kids were playing with rolled to his feet. He picked it up and tossed it back to them. "Thanks, mister," one of them said. Jack smiled. They knew nothing about him. They didn't know the things he'd done or the people he'd-

Jack's train of thought was interrupted by a loud, obnoxious beeping coming from his pager. He looked at it and saw a message telling him to come immediately. "God, I hate that pager…" he muttered as he stood up and walked down the street.

About twenty minutes later, Jack walked into an office. "Ah, glad to see you could make it, Jack," the man in the office said.

"What do you want, Giovanni?" Jack asked.

"You know, Jack, you really should try to be more formal. Your attitude shows a lack of patience," Giovanni said.

"Whatever. Just tell me what it is you want me to do," Jack said impatiently.

"You always want to rush things along, don't you Jack? Well, have it your way. I need you to keep an eye a few people for me," said Giovanni.

"You called me here to be a babysitter? I don't think so. I'm leaving," Jack said. As Jack turned around, the door to the office slammed shut and locked itself.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear, you don't have a choice. I need these people watched because they may endanger a new project that I have planned for Team Rocket," Giovanni said coldly, "I'm sure you've heard of it, haven't you?"

Jack _had _heard of it. _Jeez_, Jack thought, _he finally lost his mind... I still don't see how this virus thing is going to help him accomplish anything, I mean haven't people been attempting stunts like this since the 60s or something? I'd better not mention that disco is dead... At least he pays pretty well..._ When Jack first heard about "the project", he hadn't been able to shake the strange feeling of Déjà vu…

"Here are photographs of the people I need you to watch," Giovanni said as he pushed a couple of pictures across his desk, "I may order you to eliminate them if it is necessary."

As Jack looked at the photos, one of them in particular reminded him of something… Something at the back of his mind told him that he knew this guy, but Jack wasn't sure why. He picked up the photos and took a closer look. That one person seemed so familiar to him.

"Proceed to the briefing room for further instructions," Giovanni ordered.

Jack turned around and walked out the door to the briefing room. "Whatever," he muttered.

After Jack completed his briefing, he went to the weapons room. _Good Lord! _Jack thought, _that "briefing" wasn't brief! It took two freaking hours!_ Jack walked up to his weapons locker and entered the code. With a hiss, the door swung open, revealing a small arsenal of weapons.

When jack first joined Team Rocket, he thought his job would be fun, with all the killing it would involve, and at first, Jack did have fun. But as time went on, he began to realize that the people he killed had lives too. They had families, friends, jobs, hopes, dreams, and emotions. With this in mind, killing had become harder and harder for Jack. To make things worse, Giovanni's plans were becoming crazier and crazier. And he had started paying less and less money.

Jack reached into the locker and began selecting the weapons he would use in the mission. He chose a dagger that ingeniously extended into a sword at the push of a button, a small pistol that was intended for use as a sidearm, and a tactical sniper with a silencer and a springy pad at the end to reduce the kick. He closed his locker, and exited the building. There were only a few other things to get.

He walked into his house, grabbed his black trench coat, and tossed it on. Then he walked to the front door. He paused at the table in the hall to grab the pokeball for his only pokemon, Umbreon.


End file.
